


Say It Again

by Heaven94



Category: Naruto, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Multi, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven94/pseuds/Heaven94
Summary: "Say it again, Sasuke." "I have never loved another as I do you, usuratonkachi." Not even death could do them part, but could being reborn into a new world change that? This world filled with angels, demons and everything in between. Will they find eachother again?





	1. Before we start...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shadowhunters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and Cassandra Clare and Ed Decter respectively. This disclaimer will only be showed once.** **  
**

**And please, constructive criticism ONLY!**

 

**Warning: A LOT of cussing, death, suicide, torture, gore, childbirth etc. All the nasties, but it depends on my Narusasu characters, hihi.**

**Furthermore, yaoi in the first chap and after that, Naruto x Fem!Sasuke.  
**

**Naruto is an anime world and Shadowhunters is a world with real human characters. As such Sasuke and Naruto will need real human appearances.**

**Characters:**

Young Naruto at 10:

 

Young Sasuke at 9:

 

 

Naruto at 18/19:

 

Sasuke at 18:

      

A/N: Sasuke still has onyx eyes. Ignore the blue in the photos.

 

"Spoken."

'Signals.'

_"Dreams. Memories."_

_'Thoughts.'_

**"Kurama."**

 

And last, but certainly not least...

Enjoy the story and review please. And if you have any ideas, put them in the comment box.

Have fun!

 


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s been two months, Naruto-kun.”

The blonde didn’t give away that he knew that she’d been standing there the whole time, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He kept his back to her and gazed out the window of his office. His eyes were staring blankly into the sun that was disappearing slowly, but steadily.

The world looked less bright in the last two months, ever since _it_ happened. He didn’t know what to do or how to act around his family and friends.

The female was concerned about her husband. He wasn’t the same anymore. Everyone and their mothers could see it. She hasn’t seen him smile like he always does. His smile could light up the world and brought a warm feeling to anyone who saw it, but the last two months were hard on him. No one could blame him.

Uchiha Sasuke -his brother in all but blood, his best friend and his equal- died.

She walked around his desk and stood on his right, facing him. She gently put her hand on his right upper arm, that was folded across his chest. She felt his muscles tense underneath her fingers and then relax.

“Hinata.”

Hinata lifted her head and stared her husband of 13 years in the eyes. His usual bright blue eyes were vacant of that light she fell in love with. He was lost and in pain, and she feared that he would never recover from Sasuke’s death.

The 32-year-old blonde stared unseeing at his wife. He wanted to be left alone and yet at the same time he wanted someone to comfort him. But only one person would be able to do that, and that is not Hinata.

“Naruto-kun, it’s been two months. You still haven’t grieved over his death. Sasuke, despite what he did in his teens, was loved by us all. I know his death hit you the hardest because you two had a bond that people could only dream of, but you need to come to terms with it. Konoha needs its Hokage, our friends want you back and our children want their father back!” Hinata was crying silently and slightly digging her fingers in his arm.

He turned his head back to the window and swallowed a bit. “I know.”

“Let me help you then! I am here for y-,“ Hinata started to speak, but was interrupted by his baritone voice.

“But I can’t.”

Her eyes showed obvious confusion and slight frustration. She been trying to get him to go back to normal for weeks now. Sasuke was a shinobi and Naruto knew the risks of having that kind of profession. Being a shinobi meant going on dangerous missions everyday, not knowing when it would become your last.

Sasuke died defeating Momoshiki. It was his duty as a shinobi of the Leaf to protect its citizens.

“I can never return to being the Naruto from before, Hinata. That Naruto is no more. That Naruto only existed because of _him_ ,” his voice crackled slightly at the end, “I became who I was because of him and now that he’s gone, I don’t feel like being that Naruto again. Frankly, I want to feel nothing at all. It’s like he took a part of my soul with him when he died.” A single tear fell down from his left eye. Hinata couldn’t see it from where she was standing.

He turned his body completely towards her. Her hand fell off of his arm. He put his hands on her upper arms and gripped them slightly, not wanting to hurt her. He looked into her milky white eyes that he fell in love with once, but he couldn’t feel that love anymore.

“He was my other half. The dark to my light. I feel hollow, Hinata. His death has done the one thing this village hasn’t been able to do since I was born and the Kyūbi was sealed inside of me. Break me.”

He bowed his head slightly and took a deep shuddering breath. He lifted his head again and stared with waterfilled eyes at her. “His death broke me and I know I’m never going to be the same again. I don’t even want to. His last words, the words he spoke before he went off to use the Rinnegan technique to defeat Momoshiki, I’ll never be able to forget them. They caused me to remember certain feelings that I had buried deep down in my heart, never to see the daylight again. Hearing him say it, those feelings came bursting out and can’t be locked up again!”

Tears stared forming in her eyes. She heard the pain in his voice, the anger, the helplessness and the exhaustion. She knew then and there what he had been speaking of and what it actually meant.

“I always wondered what happened to them,” she spoke softly. “When I was much younger and started following you sometimes to make sure you got home safely, I would notice you standing on the pier, just waiting. And then Sasuke would show up and your face would break out into the very smile I fell in love with. But only with him. And you would hold hands, giving each other glances every now and then and turn your heads away as soon as your eyes connected.” Hinata gave a shuddering breath.

“But then the massacre of the Uchiha clan happened and you two never had those moments again. And so you started your rivalry with him. In order to make him feel something. I knew, but I ignored it. It was never just Naruto-kun and Sasuke, but Naruto _and_ Sasuke. Never one without the other. But when you finally looked at me and gave me a chance to love you, you still had those moments where you thought about him. When Boruto was born, you stopped thinking of him and finally gave me your entire attention, I was so happy. But I should’ve known better.”

Her face gained some of her bravery back. “Your wish is to follow him, isn’t it?”

He felt as if the strength was sucked out of him. His hands slipped down from her arms and fell to his side. He took a step back and dropped down in his desk chair. He put his elbows on his lower thigh and held his head in his hands. “Would you hate me if I said yes?”

“No.”

Naruto lifted his head and stared at her incredulously. Her husband just told her that he wanted to follow the real love of his life, a male, into the afterlife, and she didn’t hate him?

“Because I won’t allow you to die. At least, not yet. You still have a responsibility to your people, to your children. One of whom is only 10 years old. Himawari needs her father, as does Boruto. Or have you forgotten that Boruto’s role model was Sasuke? He is still grieving his death. Not to mention Sakura and Sarada. What am I supposed explain to them? That you killed yourself because you couldn’t live without Sasuke, their husband and father respectively?”

He had completely forgotten about Sakura and Sasuke’s daughter, because he was too caught up in his own pain.

“You’re right. It’s not my time yet.”

**“I told you, partner. It’s not your time yet and I sure as hell don’t want to die yet. You may have opened the gate to your seal, but our souls are still connected by the Shinigami. You die, I die,”** Kurama rumbled in the back of his head. Of course the fox would act as if he’s only concerned about himself. As if. Naruto knew Kurama was worried about him.

_‘I’ve faked my personality the first twenty years of my life, but it’s just another few years. At least until the kids are fully grown and I’ve trained Konohamaru in everything he needs to know to become a great Hokage like his grandfather would have wanted. I can do it.’_

With his mind made up, Naruto sat up straight and looked his wife in eyes. “You’re right. I can’t leave them like this. No need to be scared, Hinata. It still isn’t my time yet,” he said with a Naruto-like smile.

Relief rolled off of her like a tidal wife and she gave a soft sigh. She smiled and stepped towards him. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist as he hugged her to him. His head nuzzled her stomach as if he were a cat.

He would act like the Naruto they knew, loved and actually wanted. The real Naruto died with Sasuke and he would be joining him soon enough.

* * *

Ten years passed since Naruto and Hinata’s moment in the Hokage Office. He was 43 years old now, but felt as if he was a 60-year-old man. He was still married to Hinata, but their marriage had taken a dive since he had basically admitted that he was in love with Sasuke, and had been his entire life. He still cared for her, as did she, but there was no love anymore. They made sure to keep acting as if they were in front of their children and friends, not wanting them to worry.

Uzumaki Himawari became a beautiful woman at 20 years old, who looked exactly like her mother, except for the eyes and the two whisker marks on her face. She was currently a jounin with a team of her own brats to teach. Like her mother’s side of the family, she took more to the Hyūga fighting style, the Gentle Fist with the use of her Byakugan.

She was also one of the strongest women in the village, right after her Sakura-oba-san, Sarada-chan and her mother. She also ended up marrying Yamanaka Inojin, Ino-oba-san and Sai-oji-san’s son. She was currently pregnant with their first child, who will end up being called Yamanaka Inotsuki.

Uzumaki Boruto, with the help of his father, ended up being one of the strongest shinobi’s of his generation, Uchiha Sarada being his equal. Unlike his father, it had never been his dream to follow into his grandfather’s and father’s footsteps in becoming Hokage. From a young age, he had always wanted to be like his Sasuke-oji-san. And he did.

Konohamaru declined being the Hokage, saying that despite his desire in becoming the Hokage, he never felt he had the necessary skillset for it. And so he had suggested Uchiha Sarada, who always dreamed of the position.

And so it was at the age of 42, Naruto stepped down and inaugurated the 22-year-old Uchiha Sarada as the Hachidaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. A couple of months after her inauguration, she married her childhood sweetheart and fiancé of two years, Uzumaki Boruto.

It came as quite the shock to the Elemental Nations that Uzumaki Naruto, the saviour of the Fourth Great Ninja War, the person who always dreamed of being the Hokage, would step down after such a short time. But Naruto had no desire to explain. He only prepared.

He wrote letters to those who deserved to know what he was going to do and ask for their forgiveness. To a shinobi, it is considered dishonourable to take your own life. It is why shinobi always wish to lose their life on the battlefield. But in this time and age, there were no battles anymore. For the first time in more than a century, there was peace. Unadulterated peace. It was he who did that. And now he has passed on the torch and seen his children grow up and starting families of their own.

He can finally rest.

_‘I am coming, Sasuke.’_

* * *

It wasn’t until after the deed was done that a summon toad would appear in front of the people that mattered the most to Naruto and read the letter that was given to them, that they would hurry to the Uzumaki estate. There they found Hinata silently crying over her husband’s corpse that was in his favourite chair.

Uzumaki Naruto left this world with a smile on his face, holding a picture of him and Sasuke when he had just returned to the village and an instant kill seal on his chest.

* * *

 

  _Dear friends,_

_Forgive me for what I’ve done, but these last ten years have been hell on earth for me. Ever since the teme died, I haven’t been whole. He took half of me with him when he passed on. My soul, my heart, my sanity and my happiness._

_I held on for these ten years because of you and my children, whom I love dearly. It just wasn’t enough. Again, forgive me._

_May we meet again in the afterlife._

_Yours,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

 

_Dear Hinata, Himawari and Boruto,_

_I’m sorry, Hinata. I love you, but I loved him more. But you already knew this._

_Boruto, Himawari, forgive your foolish father for his actions. But I’m happy to see that you’ve found a significant other of your own. Someone you love with your whole heart. I hope you can put yourself in my shoes and understand why I did it. Take care of yourself and your mother._

_Yours with much love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

 

Naruto’s death was mourned by all the nations and whilst his death may not have been honourable, suicide never is, the term _soulmate_ was understood by them. Another soulmate couple having been Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were soulmates and not even death could tear them apart.

And so, Uzumaki Naruto was buried next to the man he loved, on the Hokage Mountain. May they and their love always watch over Konoha and her citizens and protect them.

* * *

 

 On the other side, in the land of the dead, the spirit of a raven haired male that was shoulder length and covering the left eye and missing his left arm was waiting for the spirit of his other half to find him.

It didn’t take long before two arms embraced him from behind, one bandaged and the other not and covered by orange sleeves. He was turned around and his onyx eye instantly connected with beautiful, sky blue ones that were looking pleadingly into his. The sunny blonde hair of his companion glowed with the sunset in the background giving it a fire-like quality.

“Say it again, Sasuke.”

“I have never loved another as I do you, usuratonkachi.”

And so they kissed for the first time out of their own volition. A blue aura formed around Sasuke and an orange one around Naruto. And then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review & Rate.


End file.
